


The Games We Play

by orphan_account



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 01:10:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The twisted, late night interaction between IDW Karai and IDW Foot!Leo. He's struggling with Kitsune's black magic, and she has a new plan to ruin him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Games We Play

Leonardo couldn’t pinpoint the moment he began to fear the night. After all, he no longer remembered the first vision, but he trusted that the next would be more graphic, ready to ambush him when he surrendered to the darkness.   
  
It was Karai who appeared at his doorway after the first time he cried out in his dreams. He had only himself to blame for the pathetic display of weakness. Only a sniveling child would whine in his sleep, not the  _Chunin_  of the Foot Clan, and certainly not Master Shredder’s one true heir. Leonardo bared his teeth at his insolent subordinate when she asked him if he was alright. He knew better. She didn’t care; she came to gloat. He ordered her to leave, and so a clever grin pinched the corners of Karai’s lips before she simply slinked off into the shadows. “As you wish,  _Chunin_.”   
  
She was back when the second nightmare struck; this time with a pot of tea. Prepared by Alopex, she said without being asked.  _Helps Kitsune, so I thought it might help you._  She left before he could react. Drenched in his own sweat, the visions of the woman in golden robes threatened to unhinge his sanity.   
  
 _This is no place for you, my son…_    
  
He drank as though dying of thirst, on his hands and knees, draining half the pot before he realized he’d failed to check for poison.   
  
 _Was this madness?_    
  
The third night he saw the gruesome beheading of his brothers. Master Shredder was the executioner. He woke with a start at a horrible noise -- his own cry, once again. As expected Karai was there… with a second pot of tea, and although he hated her impudent face, she still called him  _Chunin_ , and it was what he needed to hear. A reminder that she had to obey him, that he belonged in the Foot Clan, and that above all… these vision were  _false_. Master Shredder was his savior,  _not_  his enemy…   
  
 _Right?_  
  
He let her stay that night because the alternative was to be alone with this thoughts. They drank in silence, and she left when he had had his fill.   
  
Soon the unspoken arrangement had become routine. If he awoke, panicked from some nightmare, she’d be there with her tea. Still, it wasn’t enough. He couldn’t shake the anger and confusion. He was slipping into madness. He was sure of it. His episodes had spilled over into his meditations and wakefulness. Once while reporting to Master Shredder and Kitsune, he saw the golden woman -- the one who called herself his mother -- and another unnamed man in their stead. The man embraced the woman tenderly from behind, and the sight consumed Leonardo with a terrifying familiarity. When he came to, Master Shredder stood behind Kitsune, eyes cold and distant, grip possessive. He told Leonardo to leave.   
  
Perhaps that was the last straw. Hesitation and doubt were accepted in the confines of his own room, in his own mind, but the Shredder nearly saw him falter. Perhaps that set him off, and on the fourth night, he picked a fight with Karai when she entered his room. He knocked the tea out of her hands and accused her of enjoying seeing him like this. She didn’t deny it. She even said it  _amused_  her.   
  
And that’s when they began to fight.   
  
There was a total lack of control from both sides, and soon it devolved into nothing but sloppy, hate-filled grappling on his tatami mat. Hands were everywhere, elbows mashing into tender places, and legs intertwined almost in need. In a blind and desperate rage, he bit her. It was unexpected, and he surprised even himself, but what came as a greater shock was when  _she_  sunk her blunted teeth into  _his_ shoulder. A jolt of arousal cut through him like a knife to the back.   
  
That was how it all began.   
  


* * *

  
  
They fucked as they fought-- with venom and disdain. Loser came first, showing submission to a most primitive bodily function. Tonight he had her on her stomach, one arm securely captured behind her back, while she futilely tried to escape. It was useless, however, as her cunt caught and held his fingers, deep in its slick folds. His weight secured her legs from flailing excessively. The crotch of her black leggings had ripped easily enough beneath his grasp. All he had to do was brush her panties aside to play her until she sang.   
  
“You disgust me, creature.” He loved her voice, lacquered in anger and humiliation, and a part of him knew she loved it too. She wouldn’t have agreed to this otherwise. She wouldn’t have come back, again and again. It was all a part of their game -- their never-ending rivalry.   
  
“You find me disgusting?” She gave a noncommittal grunt as she continued to struggle beneath his weight. “Is that why you’re so wet?” He savored the slick sounds caused by the swirl of his digit, occasionally pulling out completely to rub her slit until she shook.   
  
The sight never failed to satisfy, but also disadvantaged him. Getting too aroused meant his swollen cock would burst from the confines of his shell, as it did now, leaving him vulnerable. It landed heavily against the side of her leg, and that was when he felt her hand reach back with surprising flexibility and quite literally,  _seize_  the opportunity. Three quick, but skillful pumps, and he already started to indulge.   
  
 _No! Must change positions…_  he told himself in a half-haze. He withdrew his hand from her folds, and she involuntarily whimpered, betraying her need.   
  
A struggle ensued, Karai twisted her hips, hard enough to take his balance, and delivered a mighty kick to the center of his plastron. His weight and force had lost out to her quickness and dexterity.   
  
 _When did she learn to move so fast?_    
  
Or was he getting too slow? The latter was a horrifying thought, and he buried it deep down, beneath the doubt, beneath the shame, beneath the fear that had consumed his life lately. His hesitation cost him dearly, allowing her to move between his legs, holding both of his wrists down, and he watched in agony as his cock disappeared between the ring of her lips.   
  
It was ecstasy, but he couldn’t surrender. The first night they fought, his body reacted strangely to hers. He was so confused, so enraged at his inability to control himself. She showed him what to do.   
  
 _I will teach you things only the heir would deserve to know,_  she teased.   
  
But she did. Denying him when he wanted it the most, providing when he thought he couldn’t take anymore. Now the playing field was level. Now he knew all her tricks, and he told himself he’d never let her win again. He needed to remind her of her place and showed her what she  _deserved._  
  
The silken tightness of her throat begged to differ. She swallowed against him and his mind slipped into the mist. It felt too good to be true. It felt like a summer’s rain, a midnight patrol on a warm night, and satisfying like a hot pizza in his belly.   
  
 _Pizza?_  He shook his head and watched as her raven hair bobbed up and down his shaft. With her hands preoccupied with holding his arms down, she had to take all of him in, and he almost groaned when she gagged against him.   
  
 _Just a moment longer...just a few more licks,_ he bargained with himself.   
  
It was a mistake, and one he only realized when his hips involuntarily bucked into her mouth. The first sign that his body wanted to come soon if he let her keep at it. With regret and unfathomable willpower, Leonardo twisted his hips and tried to pull out of her mouth. A shocking scrape of pain numbed the back of his mind. Teeth. She was warning him with her teeth.  _Pull out and I’ll bite it off,_ her glowing emerald eyes twinkled with dangerous glee.   
  
He knew she would if he gave her the chance. She hated him for dismantling her position as the Chunin of the Foot. She hated that he was a mutant, an abomination of nature. But more so than that, she despised herself for they way they lusted after each other even in hate. She’d chew him to pieces if it meant she could have her life back before he’d ever entered it.   
  
And he’d have to enter her soon. He could smell her arousal from here, and there was no denying that she was working herself up as she worked his throbbing cock. But how? His sanity slipped as she deep-throated him to the edge. She hummed softly when the head of the cock hit the back of her throat.  _Damn, she was getting too good._    
  
He ran his fingers through her hair. With her teeth, she’d grown too confident, releasing his arms so that she could twist his tail between her fingers, rolling and pumping it until his breath went ragged and his eyes rolled back into his head.   
  
 _No, no... a Chunin cannot surrender this way._  
  
He edged himself closer towards her and reaching down to pull her gi to the side, exposing one beautiful, swaying breast. The milky orb fit perfectly in the palm of his hand. A gentle knead here and there elicited the most pleasant thrum against his cock. And it was then, when he was sure she had been lulled into a false sense of security, when he had he rolled her nipple into a pert little nub, that he snapped his wrist back and pulled with a vicious twist.   
  
“Kiyaaah!” The shock of pain stunned her mouth into an O-shape just wide enough for him to pull out completely. Drunk with pleasure, he clumsily pinned her on her back against the mat and kicked both her knees apart, fighting through his pulsating need to impale her swollen womanhood right then and there.   
  
“You filthy beast!” she growled at him, slapping him hard against the face with one hand while the other protectively held the injured breast.   
  
“Aah… Is poor little Karai going to cry?” He sneered at the stinging sensation across his beak, while he grabbed her hands and held them down. The red mark on her nipple was already beginning to swell, and for some reason, it made his cock twitch. He made a note to remember that for later. Now, instead he focused on rubbing his engorged cock again the folds. She needed to get ready… she needed to be closer to the edge. When the reluctant whimpering started to bleed from the corners of her mouth, he finally slipped into her warmth, filling and stretching her completely.   
  
He fucked her in the way she was too proud to admit; for that, it would be all the more delicious when he finally broke her spirit. He thrust, rough and unforgiving, rocking his hips, while delving into his meditative training. The undulating rhythm he set was near tantric, and he would enlighten her through climax. Sweat dripped off his brow, saturating his black bandana, but he did not care. He was too focused on the heightened sensations -- the sound of her panting with desperation, the mind-numbing heat of her walls tightening around him, and the view of her loosened gi exposing her bouncing breasts. It was obscene, and he knew he was edging closer to loss as well, and so he shut his eyes.   
  
He would never forget her looking this way.   
  
He hoped he wasn’t already attached.   
  
 _Let it just be a battle._    
  
The first tremor of her impending orgasm, brought a wicked grin to his lips.  _Yes, yes… she’s too close._ Victory was palpable at last…   
  
“Y-you feel so g-good…” she groaned huskily into his ear. His hips jerked erratically at her words. They were the first of their kind. They never gave each other compliments. Not in the battlefield, not in the bedroom. It was shockingly arousing… stimulating… and so unlike  _her_...something was wrong.   
  
He tried to push off of her, but somewhere along the way her legs had made their way around his middle, holding him down against her with a terrifying strength. Her lips brushed gently across the side of his cheek, and as if having planned this exact moment, she uttered the words he’d never forget. “You are so good…  _ **Hamato. Leonardo.**_ ”   
  
With devastating precision, his body betrayed violently. He shuddered and came almost painfully, losing his seed and losing his mind. He barely made out her laughter, sharp and breathy as she, too reached her climax.   
  
She had won.   
  
He shattered.   
[  
](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/9858346/1/The-Games-We-Play)


End file.
